intentando enamorarte
by Serenaortega
Summary: SERENA cuando tenia 16 AÑOS, DESDE LA MUERTE DE SUS PADRES ELLA ESTA EN PELIGRO Y DESIDE REGRESAR A ESTADOS UNIDOS SIN SABER QUE ENCONTRARA EL AMOR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DONDE ASISTIRÁ IGUAL QUE EL PELIGRO SIN SABER QUE EL AMOR YA LO HA CONOCIDO HACE 11 AÑOS ATRAS
1. Chapter 1

Nota: este fanfic se estrenara el otro mes el 4 de julio del 2015

Introducción:

Titulo: Intentando enamorarte

Darien es un joven de 19 años el es un mujeriego pero cuando inicia el año escolar llega una compañera nueva a su salón: ella tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules y tiene un peinado de dos odangos en el cabello, sin saber que ella le traerá un sentimiento que jamás sintió; el intenta ganar su confianza donde la invita a salir y el intenta acostarse con ella; ella lo rechaza, sin saber que a ella la han lastimado

Muy pronto el sábado 4 de julio del 2015 por ahora seguiré con un ángel llora gracias y comenten


	2. conociendonos

**Capitulo 1: conociéndonos**

 **Serena**

 **Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 19 años y hoy volveré a estados unidos donde nací y crecí con mis amigos mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 16 años y me separe de mis amigos ahora estoy en peligro y estudiare en la universidad pero me digieran que los alumnos que no tienen donde quedarse pueden quedarse en las habitaciones para dos personas, pues yo voy a ir ahí para que el peligro no me persiga bueno ya llegue y van a brir la puerta de la habitación en la que me quedare .**

 **Darien**

 **Mi nombre es Darien y tengo 19 años el día de hoy llegara una nueva compañera y me dijeron que vendrían a mi habitación a dejarla pero si es una alumna fea mejor la hare sentir mal para que la cambien de habitación , en cambio si es bonita se quedara pero irá directamente a la cama eso lo digo yo pero ustedes se preguntan porque no me han votado después de haber acostado con las del salón de clase , bueno lo que pasa es que yo puedo decidir si clausuran esta universidad o no de repente escucho que abren la puerta de la habitación y entra la nueva con la señorita le dice**

 **Esta va ser tu nueva compañera así que trátala bien me o istes Darien dijo la señorita Mónica y yo respondo…si está bien, bueno la señorita se va y me presento porque la veo y es una chica bonita**

 **Mucho gusto mi nombre es Darien tengo 19 años y seré tu compañero de clases le dije y ella dice**

 **Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 19 años y gracias por ser muy educado, dije en mi mente educado siempre lo he sido con las chicas bonitas**


	3. peligro en el primer día de clase

CAPITULO 2: PELIGRO EN EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

Serena

ESTOY DENTRO DE UNA CASA ABANDONADA CORRIENDO PARA SALVARME HASTA QUE SIENTO QUE UN HOMBRE ME LANZA AL SUELO Y ME LEVANTA LA FALDA Y ME ROMPE LA TANGA Y ME EMPIEZA A PENETRAR Y YO GRITO DE DOLOR Y EMPIEZO A PEGARLE PERO NO PUEDO HASTA QUE SIENTO QUE ALGUIEN ME ESTA MOVIENDO EN LA CAMA.

Serena despierta o llegaremos tarde y yo salgo corriendo al baño a decir verdad esta habitación es muy grande y tiene 2 baños yo me metí en el mío y después de 10 minutos salgo con un vestido de color rosado con unas zapatillas de color blanco con un taco muy bajo y como siempre mi peinado de 2 odangos también tengo una pulsera de perlas y Salí del baño y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegue vi a una rubia con un lazo rojo que se me acerco y se sentó a lado mío y me dijo

Hola serena hace 14 años que no nos vemos y entendí que era mi amiga Mina

Hola Mina no has cambiado sigues siendo la misma

Y tú también Serena has crecido y te pareces a tu mama así pasaron las horas hasta que tuvimos un pequeño receso y yo me escondía de los chicos de la universidad luego vi a una persona que me dio mucho miedo y vi que venía y lo único que hice fue esconderme hasta que toco el timbre y me fui a la siguiente clase y las clases fueron aburridas y me fui a la habitación con Darien.

Darien

El día de hoy me siento muy bien porque ya tengo victima para la cama bueno tuve que despertarme y me fui a bañar, me vestí me peine y fui a despertar a Serena que se estaba moviendo en la cama me acerco para intentar despertarla y me pega en la cara y lo único que hago es irme al baño a revisar como esta mi cara pero no había nada así que fui a levantarla

Serena despierta o llegaremos tarde le digo y ella sale corriendo al baño y creo que pasan 10 minutos y sale vestida con un vestido de color rosado con unas zapatillas de color blanco con un taco muy bajo y el mismo peinado de 2 odangos que me hace recordar algo pero no sé que es también lleva una pulsera de perlas y nos fuimos.

Al llegar yo me siento atrás de ella y veo que una chica rubia con un lazo se acerca y se sienta a lado de Serena y acucho que dice

Hola Serena hace 14 años que no nos vemos y veo a Serena que esta como confundida y después dice

Hola Mina no has cambiado sigues siendo la misma y yo sigo escuchando

Y tú también Serena has crecido y te pareces a tu mama así pasaron las horas hasta que tuvimos un pequeño receso y yo estaba vigilándola y de repente veo que se esconde de los chicos hasta que toca el timbre y empiezan las clases más aburridas del mundo y regresamos a la habitación y siento que ella tiene un secreto y veo que ella se esconde de los chicos de la universidad pero voy a averiguarlo.


	4. intentando ganarme tu confianza

Capitulo 3: intentando ganarme tu confianza

Darien

Después que regresamos a nuestra habitación yo me fui porque me llamaron a decir que mi madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico y a decir que mi prima Rei va a venir a esta misma universidad.

Creo que va ver un caos el día de mañana, especialmente en mi salón de clases dije mientras cortaba la llamada

Darien dile a Serena que el día de mañana van a salir a las 12:00 am porque vamos a tener una reunión, estaba llamando a su habitación pero parece que no hay nadie dijo la señorita Mónica

Pero cuando yo Salí ella estaba ahí dije porque solamente han pasado 10 minutos y me fui rápido a la habitación abrí la puerta y la vi estaba en su cama llorando y diciendo:

Porque en esta universidad está el, quiero desaparecer o perder la memoria para no recordar lo que…

Que no quieres recordar Serena le pregunte…podrías terminar la frase

No…lo que pasa…es que…hace tres años murieron mis padres y los recordé pero veo que ella vuelve a llorar y yo lo único que puedo hacer es ir y abrazarla hasta que recuerdo y le digo

El día de mañana salimos temprano, salimos a las 12 de la mañana y veo que ella al principio no aceptaba el abrazo pero después lo acepto y se quedo dormida.

Serena

Después que regresamos a nuestra habitación el tuvo que irse porque lo llamaron a decir que su mama había muerto, cuando él se fue llamaron a la puerta y yo me escondí en el baño hasta que se fue la señorita Mónica yo volví a salir y me puse a decir

Porque en esta universidad está el, quiero desaparecer o perder la memoria para no recordar lo que… no termine la frase porque él estaba ahí viéndome y me pregunto

Que no quieres recordar Serena me dijo y yo estaba como una estatua hasta que dijo podrías terminar la frase yo estaba pensando que decir

No…lo que pasa…es que…hace tres años murieron mis padres y los recordé pero comencé a llorar porque le estaba mintiendo quería decirle que no me deje sola, que me ayude, que estoy en peligro hasta que siento que el empieza a abrazarme y yo estaba sorprendida no quería aceptar el abrazo pero al final lo acepte el abrazo y me dijo

El día de mañana salimos temprano, salimos a las 12 de la mañana y yo seguía abrazada a él porque me da mucha seguridad estar con él y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Fin del pov

Serena se despertó y vio que Darien estaba mirándola y ella se levanta a terminar de hacer una tarea y él lo único que hace es mirarla hasta que ella termina la tarea y pregunta

Darien cuando te llamaron que te dijeron pregunto Serena

Que el día de mañana tendremos un caos en el salón de clases dijo Darien preocupado porque su prima es un desastre

Un caos, no te entiendo dijo Serena

Mi prima Rei va venir a estudiar a nuestro salón de clases le dice Darien

Y ella es un caos pregunta Serena

Si, tiene mi misma edad y es muy traviesa para su edad y supieras que hacía a sus 15 años era un pequeño diablo que molestaba por todas partes pero no sé como esta en su comportamiento ya que hace 2 años que estoy aquí le dice Darien

Bueno me voy a bañar ya son las 8:30 de la noche dijo Serena y se fue y Darien hace lo mismo porque él se quedo conversando con ella y después de 10 minutos salen a comer a un restaurante y empiezan a conversar y a conocer mejor hasta que se dan cuentan que eran 9:30pm y se hicieron amigos y regresaron y se fueron a dormir.

Mientras tanto en un avión están llegando una joven de cabello negro conversando con otra joven de cabello azul y otra de cabello castaño que van a ir la misma universidad que Darien y Serena

Rei dice la chica de cabello azul

Que pasa Amy dice Rei

En esta universidad está tu primo verdad dice Amy

Si esta aquí dice Rei

Y en qué grado la esta pregunta una chica de cabello castaño

Lita te dije que va al mismo que nosotras dijo Rei molesta

Nota: bueno han llegado nuevos personajes a la historia, donde serán testigo más delante de lo que le pasa a Serena ya que ellas se van a dar cuenta lo que le pasa y las sospechas de Darien se harán realidad léanlo en el próximo capitulo en el próximo capitulo


	5. peligro una amenaza de muerte

Capitulo 4: peligro una amenaza de muerte, nuevas compañeras

Al día siguiente Serena se despierta y se va al baño a bañarse después de 10 minutos sale con un vestido de color celeste con las mismas zapatillas de ayer y con unos aretes en forma de estrellas con una luna ella sale y ve que Darien sigue dormido y va a despertarlo.

Darien despierta dice Serena y este la ignora y ella lo único que hace es abrazarlo y le dice Darien despierta o llegaremos tarde y él lo único que hace es darse la vuelta haciendo que los dos se queden mirándose a los ojos estando a unos centímetros de él, los 2 se besan y se quedan así durante unos 2 minutos y se separan y Serena se va a su cama y él se va a bañar.

Serena pov

Intente despertar a Darien y él me ignoro y lo único que hago es abrazarlo y le digo que despierte o llegaremos tarde y él se da la vuelta y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros de él y nos besamos y no sé cuantos minutos pasaron y nos separamos y me voy a mi cama y veo que el se pone de pie y va al baño, yo estaba muy roja porque nos besamos pero a la vez estaba muy feliz porque él me beso.

Fin del pov

Darien pov

Escucho que Serena me está intentando despertar pero yo la ignora a propósito hasta que siento que ella me abraza y me dice que despierte o llegaremos tarde y lo único que hice fue virarme y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y nos besamos y yo no sé cuanto minutos pasaron hasta que nos separamos y veo que Serena se va corriendo a su cama y yo me levante y me fui al baño hasta que por fin pude besarla estaba demasiado contento pero a la vez preocupado porque siento que ella esconde algo y no me lo quiere decir.

Fin del pov

Llegamos a clases y vemos a 3 chicas hay paradas y Serena pregunta

Darien la de cabello negro es tu prima verdad dice Serena

Y él dice si s mi prima

Bueno chicos les presentamos a 3 compañeras nuevas

Buenas días mi nombres es Rei Hino Chiba y soy la prima de Darien y se sienta alado de el

Buenos días mi nombre es Amy Mizuno y espero que nos llevemos muy bien y se sentó atrás de Rei

Buenos días mi nombres es Lita Kino y soy muy buena cocinera y espero seamos amigos y se sentó a lado de Amy así pasaron las horas hasta las 11:00 am que fue el receso.

Serena pov

Iba caminado por la parte de atrás del colegio hasta que siento que un hombre me pega contra la pared y me dice

Hola Serena hace 2 meses que no te veo dice el hombre

No déjame no me hagas nada por favor dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Solamente te digo esto se que mientras intentabas despertar a Darien los dos se besaron y si veo que tienen una relación lo mato a él y a las nuevas y a tu amiguita Mina y veras que te hare dijo él mientras intentaba levantar mi vestido pero fui salvada por el timbre que toco y le pegue y me fui corriendo asustada y me tropecé con Darien y todo se puso oscuro.

Fin del pov

Darien pov

Estaba buscando a Serena porque ya toco el timbre hasta que siento que alguien tropieza conmigo y veo que es Serena que se había desmayado como la señorita vio me dijeron que la deje en la habitación y Mina fue a dejar nuestras maletas y me quede cuidándola hasta que tocan la puerta y abro están las chicas y entran cuando pasan 10 minutos Serena dice no los mates por favor y todos se sorprenden y ella despierta y ella vio que todos la ven y me pregunta que pasa

Fin del pov

Amy pov

Me sorprendí cuando Serena dijo no los mates por favor algo le paso a ella me dije en mi mente

Fin del pov

Rei pov

Serena porque dijiste no los mates que te está pasando me dije porque puede que ella no me recuerde pero nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo atrás

Fin del pov

Lita pov

Serena porque te habías desmayado dijo Lita en su mente y me preocupa mucho que este así

Fin del pov

Mina pov

Serena que te está pasando durante 14 años no eres la misma de antes dijo Mina preocupada en su mente

Fin del pov

Darien pov

Serena me preocupas mucho esas palabras te dan mucho miedo porque estabas llorando dije en mi mente porque no estuve contigo para ver lo que paso dijo en su mente porque se sentía culpable

Fin del pov

Serena pov

Creo que se me fueron las palabras de mas dijo Serena en su mente Darien que me está pasando contigo dijo en su mente, creo que tendré que poner una excusa para que me perdonen

Fin del pov

Serena esas palabras de donde las sacaste dijo Rei preocupada

Es que estaba soñando con mis padres dijo mintiendo

Chicas nos vemos en el restaurante dijo Darien y ellas se fueron dejándolos solos y Serena comenzó a llorar y Darien se le acerca y la abraza pero las chicas no se alejan de la puerta y escucharon que Serena le dijo a Darien que tiene miedo.

Nota: Serena tiene miedo decide decirle a Darien lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo Serena ,Darien y las chicas tendrán un papel muy importante en la historia y ese hombre quien será en el próximo capítulo leerán quien es él y el mido que tiene Serena se quedara en el olvido veremos que pasa.


	6. ayudame un secuestro

Capitulo 5: ayúdame un secuestro

Darien pov

Después que las chicas se fueran Serena me dijo que tenía miedo de perdernos a las chicas y a mí y yo la abrazaba para consolarla hasta que fuimos al restaurante y las chicas y Serena estaban muy felices hasta que nos toco irnos a dormir como Serena no podía dormir me pidió que durmiéramos juntos y yo fui a dormir con ella y vi que ella me abrazó y nos quedamos mirándonos y nos besamos y nos dormimos.

Nos despertamos a la vez y me alegro que ya haya pasado un mes ella ya está más feliz y me siento muy bien que ella este así

Fin del pov

Serena iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles con las chicas hasta que siente que alguien le pone un pañuelo sobre la nariz y se queda dormida y despierta en una casa abandonada con la de su sueño y ese sueño se lo había contado a Darien bueno solamente le había contado lo de la casa se había una y le había dicho que si.

Tenía miedo y aparece el hombre y ella dice

Diamante sácame de aquí dijo Serena mientras el hombre se le acerca y le dice pues esta vez no tienes a nadie que te salve así que es esta casa tu volverás a ser mía le dijo y ella se asusto.

En la habitación

Que se llevaron a Serena dijo Darien molesto

Darien tranquilo intentábamos a hacer lo posible para que no se la llevaran pero fue imposible hasta que el teléfono sonó y se escucho la voz de Serena que dijo Darien acuérdate que te conté lo de mi sueño y lo que me respondiste acuérdate de la casa abandonada dijo y se corto la llamada y Darien y las chicas fueron en el auto de Darien a la casa abandonada.

Serena pov

Me libere de las cuerdas que tenía en mis manos y mis piernas y cogí el teléfono que había ahí y marque a Darien y le dije Darien acuérdate que te conté lo de mi sueño y lo que me respondiste acuérdate de la casa abandonada dije y se me corto la llamada y Diamante llego y me pego por haber hecho eso así fue durante 20 minutos hasta que escucho un auto estacionarse y escucho que se abren las puertas y Diamante alza mi falda y me quita la ropa interior justamente cuando llega Darien y las chicas vestidos de una manera extraña llevaban el uniforme que Amy hizo unos trajes estilo de marinero con una falda muy pequeña y Darien estaba vestido con sombrero con un antifaz y un traje negro las chicas iban vestidas de la misma manera solamente cambian el color de los uniformes el de Amy es azul con celeste, el de Rei es rojo con morado, el de Lita es e color verde con rosado, y el de Mina naranja con azul llevaban unas tiaras de color dorada con una gema del color de sus uniformes Amy llevaba unas botas de color celeste, Rei llevaba unos zapatos de taco de color rojo, Lita unos zapatos de color verde y Mina unos de color naranja y ellas se llaman para ocultar su identidad las Sailors scouts Amy es sailor mercury, Rei es sailor mars, Lita es sailor jupiter y Mina es sailor venus Darien es Tuxedo Mask y yo sailor moon

Y todos estaban allí para ayudarme como Diamante se descuido yo le pegue y me fui corriendo y me fui a poner el traje y regrese y le dije

Diamante como te atreves a ser daño a una chica inofensiva soy una sailor scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

Y empezamos a pelear contra él pero es muy difícil y tenía un poco de droga en una jeringa y entonces le dispara a una de las dos a sailor mars o sailor moon y lo único que se escucha son gritos los números de los gritos están a la parte derecha.

Sailor moon 1

Sailor mars 1

Noooooo 2

Nota: que les Habrá pasado para que hayan gritado que les pasara a las chicas para a verse disfrazado de esa manera será que solamente querían ayudar y que habrá pasado descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo y si quieren pueden decirme que parejas quieren para las chicas como Serena y Darien .


	7. CApitulo 6:yo fui la culpable

Capitulo 6:yo fui la culpable

Serena pov

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué se escuchan gritos? ¿Por que ya no escucho nada? Me siento muy cansada ¿estaré muerta? ya recuerdo las chicas y yo estábamos peleando con Diamante y nos inyecto droga pero me duele la cabeza tal vez algo me paso.

Fin del pov

Serena despertó en una cama de hospital estaba muy cansada y entonces entro Darien y le pregunto

Como estas Serena le dijo Darien

Estoy bien dijo Serena pero Darien dime que me paso y entonces entro el doctor Taiki y le dijo tranquila señorita Tsukino usted recibió un golpe en la cabeza per no le ha pasado nada y ya puede levantarse de la cama dijo y se fue

Mina pov

A Serena se la llevaron a una habitación del hospital hasta que despierte pero Rei está muy mal ya que ella recibió la droga y salvo a Serena pero todavía no hay resultados de cómo esta Rei. Tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Rei es como si la hubiera conocido antes.

Fin del pov

Serena como te sientes pregunto Amy cuando los dos llegaron a la sala de espera

Muy bien Amy pero donde esta Rei pregunto Serena y todos se quedaron callados y ella dijo algo le paso a Rei volvió a preguntar.

Serena, Rei está en la sala de operación haciéndole una limpieza para quitarle la droga dijo Mina y Serena se cayó en la silla y comenzó a decir mientras lloraba yo fui la culpable de que Rei se encuentre ahí y recordó

Flash back

Diamante tenía una jeringuilla con droga y le iba a disparar a Sailor moon pero sailor mars la lanza haciendo que ella se pegue en la cabezo contra la pared y haciendo que Diamante le dispare a Rei y de repente todo se había puesto oscuro pero Diamante había huido del lugar

Fin flash back

Darien será mejor que te lleves a Serena a pasear por el parque dijo Lita preocupada

Serena vamos al parque dijo Serena

No…dijo Serena y el dijo

Vamos a hablar en el parque y ella dijo

No…no quiero hablar dijo llorando y Darien dijo

Te compro lo que tú quieras dijo porque sabía que ella era un poco infantil y ella dijo

Está bien pero te dejare en las ruinas Darien dijo asustando a las chicas y a el

Porque me miran con cara de asustados el dijo que me compraría todo lo que yo quiera y se fueron.

En el parque

Ahora me puedes explicar porque Diamante te estaba siguiendo y te secuestro dijo enojado y ella le dijo

Pues…yo…no se…porque me seguía dijo Serena mintiendo

Está bien te creo mejor volvamos a ir al hospital a ver si hay resultados de Rei dijo dudando de lo que Serena le había dicho

En el hospital

Se han tardado demasiado dijo Mina pensando mal

Mina no pienses así no creo que ellos estén haciendo lo que tú piensas si solo son amigos dijo Amy

Pero como podemos asegurar que no está haciendo eso dijo Lita y de repente llegan Darien y Serena y preguntan

Hay noticias de Re…justamente el doctor había salido y dijo la señorita Rei está bien pero tendrá que quedarse en reposo un mes en el hospital dijo el doctor Nicolás y atrás estaba el doctor Taiki llevando a Rei a la habitación.

Serena pov

Oigan porque se disfrazaron si esos trajes eran para Halloween dije y Lita dijo es que para que Diamante no supiera que éramos nosotras y Darien dijo muy tranquila

Llegamos a la habitación y las chicas se fueron a la suya

Serena te asustaste verdad dijo Darien y yo asintió y el dijo tranquila Diamante tiene que volver a la universidad y lo agarraran dijo y nos fuimos a dormir a dormir.

Nota: que pasara en el próximo capítulo será que agarraran a Diamante que pasara por la mente de Darien léanlo en el próximo capítulo" Serena tiene secretos "


	8. SERENA TIENE SECRETOS

Capitulo 7: Serena tiene secretos

Ya ha pasado un mes y Diamante no ha parecido y Serena todavía está muy asustada pero de repente llega Darien y le dice:

Serena sabes como todos los años, el día de mañana todos los de primer año de universidad vamos a ir a otra ciudad durante un mes y también nos darán un departamento gratis y todos tienen que ir dijo Darien

Si…dijo Serena sin ánimos y Darien dijo tenemos que levantarnos temprano dijo perdiendo la paciencia y ella volvió a decir si…entonces voy a reglar mi ropa para mañana dijo sonriendo tranquilizando a Darien.

Serena las chicas nos esperan en la cafetería dijo Darien te voy a esperar

Pero…dijo Serena

Ningún pero puede ser que Diamante pueda secuestrarte otra vez y esta vez no podríamos ayudarte, imagínate te esconden otro lugar y no sabemos ni podríamos ayudarte dijo Darien preocupado

Mina pov

Por qué no llegan dije desesperada hasta que vemos que ellos dos van llegando

¿Por qué tardaron demasiado? dijo Rei enojada

Perdón Rei es que…dijo Serena

Lo que pasa es que está pensando si Diamante vuelve a parecer y la vuelve a secuestrar dijo Darien

Y Serena como estas dijo Rei

Bien dijo Serena

Serena mañana nos a otra cidad dije muy emocionada

Bueno mañana nos vemos dijo Amy

Se está haciendo tarde dijo Lita

Mañana nos reunimos abajo a las 6:00 am, Darien despiertas a Serena dije

Serena despiertas a mi primo dijo Rei molestando a Darien

Oye Rei imagínate quien despierta a quien dijo Darien molesto

Rei te digo un secreto que me conto Darien antes de que llegaras a la universidad dijo Serena

Fin del pov

Rei pov

Dime Serena dije

Pues Darien dijo que eres un diablo dijo Serena y Darien se estaba escapando

Mañana veras Darien dijo Rei y todos se fueron y yo tenía mucho sueño y me fui con Lita a nuestra habitación.

Fin del pov

Al día siguiente

Darien despierta dijo Serena y él seguía durmiendo hasta que ella fue a buscar a Rei y Rei lo despertó y ella se fue.

6:00 de la mañana y todos estaban subiendo al bus que los llevaran hasta que le tocan a las chicas en el segundo bus porque eran 150 estudiantes y en cada bus entraban 30 estudiantes .en el viaje Serena y Darien les tocaron ir al final del bus ya que todos se habían quedado dormidos.

Serena pov

El viaje duro 4 horas cuando bajamos del bus nos encontramos con un hotel donde las señoritas de la universidad dijo busquen a su pareja de habitación y para que conozcan mejor la ciudad de California en 1 hotel dormirán dos parejas de cada estudiante en este dormirán Mina y Amy en la habitación 150 que está en el último piso y Serena y Darien dormirán en la habitación 125 que está en el antepenúltimo piso nos dieron las llaves de las habitación

Cuando entramos era muy hermoso y yo adiviné cual era mi habitación porque estaba pintada de color rosado y la de Darien color azul. A la noche me fui a la habitación de Darien me sentía sola y había tenido una pesadilla con Diamante.

Fin del pov

Darien pov

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que estamos aquí y creo que ya es hora de comenzar el jugo ya que Serena me ha comenzado a tener confianza.

Serena esta noche podemos salir dijo Darien y ella dice si

En la noche pasamos divirtiéndonos hasta que le dije Serena creo que ya es hora de irnos dije y nos fuimos

Cuando entramos al departamento la lleve a mi habitación y comencé a besarla y ella respondió hasta que caímos a la cama y esta vez baje a su cuello y comencé a besarlo hasta que siento que ella me intenta empujar y me detengo cuando escuche que dijo no aléjate, déjame tranquila hasta que yo cojo su rostro y le digo tranquila Serena soy yo Darien y ella reacciono y se puso a llorar y le pregunte

¿Serena antes que nos conociéramos que te paso? Pregunte y ella confeso mi sospecha

Fin del pov

Serena pov

Le tuve que contar lo que me hizo Diamante.

Un mes antes que nos conociéramos, Diamante me perseguía, cuando él se entero que mis padres murieron el me seguía hasta que un mes antes que nos conociéramos el me violo en el parque en un lugar donde nadie pasaba me violo y pensé que logre escapar de él pero no porque me siguió hasta la universidad dijo llorando entonces Darien dijo

El te dio tu primer beso pregunto Darien

No dije cuando era niña y tenía 8 años yo tenía un amigo y entre esos estaba Mina, bueno el dia que mis padres y yo nos íbamos de viaje el me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla y yo voltee el rostro haciendo que nos besáramos dije

Tengo una foto de cuando todos éramos niños y un diario cuando éramos niños entre el y yo nos llevábamos muy bien pero no se nada del nos prometimos que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar sacaríamos el diario .

Fin del pov

Y Serena le mostro a Darien el diario y el se sorprendió y dijo

Se parece a uno que yo tengo igual que Rei y le mostro el diario

Es el mismo diario dijo sorprendida hasta que los dos abrieron el diario y….

Continuara

Nota: SI LES IMPORTA LA CONTINUACION NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, CAPITULO 8:"DIARIOS, RECORDANDO EL PASADO"BUENO DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR VALORAR EL TRABAJO QUE YO HAGO PORQUE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME CONOCEN NO VALORAN LO QUE HAGO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.


	9. DIARIOS, RECORDANDO EL PASADO

CAPITULO 8: DIARIOS, RECORDANDO EL PASADO

Después que mostraron el diario se quedaron dormidos pero cuando amaneció Darien ya no estaba y Serena se fue a su habitación a bañarse y se puso una falda de color rosada y una blusa de color verde con unos zapatos bajos de color blanco.

Serena lleva el diario a la cafetería dijo yo llevare el mío, las chicas también tienen un diario igual.

EN la cafetería

Chicas saquen el diario dijo Darien y todas los sacaron el de Rei era rojo, el de Lita verde, el de Mina naranja, el de Amy es celeste, el de Darien azul y el mío rosado.

Y cuando vimos la primera foto nos congelamos ¡éramos nosotros cuando éramos niños.

Cuando todos sacamos la misma foto nos reconocimos y comenzamos a llorar estuvimos cerca y no nos reconocíamos.

Serena pov

Yo sabía que no era la primera vez que nos veíamos dijo Mina feliz

Chicas dije llorando vamos al departamento

Cuando llegamos les conté lo que me hizo Diamante

Serena no te dejaremos sola dijo Rei

Bueno será mejor irnos dijo Lita

Si mejor vámonos dijo Amy

Y me quede con Darien

Al día siguiente me despierto cansada y veo que estoy en la habitación de Darien y en su cama pero recuerdo lo que hicimos después de que las chicas se fueron Serena le pidió ayuda a Darien y él le pregunto te acuerdas lo que me mentiste hace como dos meses...si, cuando llore y dije porque él está aquí en esta universidad, quisiera perder la memoria fue ahí cuando nos besamos y después de una noche de pasión con el termine aquí en su cama , me levante y me fui a bañar cuando Salí me puse un vestido de color blanco con unas zapatillas con taco de color blanco con unos aretes de media luna.

Fin del pov

Darien despierta las chicas dijeron que hoy regresamos a la universidad dijo y se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó.

Y Darien se despertó y la beso y se fue a bañar y se fue a vestir y recogieron sus cosas y se subieron al bus que los llevara a la universidad.

Después de 4 horas llegaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Darien ahora que sabemos que éramos amigos seguiremos siéndolos pregunte y el dijo tal vez seamos amigos dijo sin preocupación

Bueno mañana nos espera un día muy cansado y se quedo dormida y Darien no se quedo dormido se la quedo mirando y dijo Serena te amo desde niño y se fue a dormir.

Nota: tal vez no pueda subir más hasta el otro mes porque tengo muchos problemas así que les dejo este y gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios.


	10. Serena ,esta embarazada

Capitulo 9: noticias, Serena esta embarazada

Serena pov

Me quede dormida pero me desperté a los 7:50 y me fui como una bala a bañarme y a vestirme ya que Darien me despertó muy tarde y Sali con una falda de color azul ,una blusa de color blanca con una manga como eternal sailor moon que solo era de color azul ,con unas botas blancas y la parte superior era de color rojo .me puse unos aretes con una estrella y una luna de color amarilla y me peine con mis dos odangos .

Darien porque no me despertaste dije enojada

Perdón Serena lo que paso fue que me quede dormido dijo Darien

Será mejor que dejemos de hablar o llegaremos tarde dijo Darien viendo que su reloj marcaba las 7:58 y llegamos a las 8:00 en punto

Cuando salgamos me las vas pagar dije

Fin del pov

Cuando salieron de clases Serena y Darien entraron a la habitación y ella lo único que hizo fue besarlo por minutos y se separaron y dijo

Ahora si me las pagaras dijo mientras comenzó a retarlo y dijo no te voy a hablar durante 1 mes dijo muy enfadada

Y asi fue durante un mes hasta que un día se despertó con nauseas y fue al baño y ese día Darien la vio y le dijo te encuentras bien dijo preocupado

Si estoy bien dijo Serena muy cansada

Ya son siete días que te pasa los mismo mejor vamos al hospital a hacerte un examen dijo Darien serio

Y asi fue la llevo y al siguiente dia fueron a recoger los exámenes

Serena estaba llorando porque le dio en la prueba de embarazo positiva y decía que era de un mes .

En la cafetería

Que Serena esta embarazada dijo Mina muy feliz

Y quien es el padre del bebe dijo Amy

Bueno la doctora dijo que llevaba un mes

De Diamante no es porque lo que paso fue como hace 3 meses atrás dijo Lita

Serena no me digas que el padre es… es dijo Rei

Si Rei lo que piensas dijo Serena muy seria

Darien como te atreves a hacer eso son amigos dijo Rei

Perdón pero fue inevitable dijo Darien

Serena será mejor que descanses y vallas a la universidad

Si me la llevo ya que ella no me ha querido hablar desde hace un mes atrás porque no la desperté dijo Darien

Darien pov

Así pasaron los meses

Hasta que llego 30 de junio y nacieron las niñas

Serena como las llamaras dije viendo a las gemelas

Se llamara Serena pero le diremos Rini de cariño y ella se llamara Kousagi dijo y así pasaron 4 años rápidamente

Serena has cambiado mucho no crees dije

Si lo mejor es que ya no estamos en la universidad

Y también ya llevamos dos años de casados dijo Darien mientras la besaba

Mama dijo Rini vamos al Kínder dijo Kousagi

Es que tienen que ir o se les va hacer tarde dijo Serena

Mama ya quiero ver a las hijas de tus amigas que tienen nuestra misma edad dijo Rini

Fin del pov

En el camino cuando Serena dejo a las niñas dijo Darien siento que algo les va a pasar

Tranquila estarán bien o eso creo dijo Darien

Pero cuando fueron a recogerlas les dijeron pero ya vinieron a verlas hace 10 minutos un joven de 25 años de cabello blanco y de ojos morados y los dos llamaron a las chicas diciendo que las niñas había sido secuestradas.

Continuara …

Nota: perdón por el retraso pero esta vez sí pude publicarlo que les pasara a las chicas ,la persona que las secuestro quien es comenten y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo y se está acercando el final gracias.


	11. no me queda otra opción ,capítulo final

Capitulo 10:no me queda otra opción ,capítulo final parte 1

Chicas las niñas fueron secuestradas dijo Serena

Quien las secuestro dijo Rei

No se quizás será esa persona que me hizo daño en el pasado dijo Serena asustada

Hay que buscarlo dijo Lita

Chicas, y si le hace lo mismo que me hizo a mi dijo Serena asustada y llorando

Tranquila tenemos que ir a salvarlas dijo Amy

Oye Amy todavía tienes los trajes verdad dijo Mina

Si, los tengo y también ya están los de las niñas así que vamos dijo Amy hasta que llego un mensaje por el teléfono

Si quieres ver a tus hijas ven a la casa abandonada si es que las quieres ver vivas dijo riéndose y colgando

Chicas quédense aquí yo iré dijo Serena muy decida

No Serena no te vas sola dijo Mina

Amy dame el traje por favor dijo Serena

Tengo una idea vamos todas y listo dijo Mina

Buena idea dijo Serena

Andrew cuida a Tommy dijo Lita mientras le entrega a Andrew al niño de 2 años

Andrew conoció a Lita en un parque mientras ella estaba llorando por lo que le había pasado a Rei cuando Rei protegió a Serena desde ahí se hicieron amigos hasta terminar casándose y teniendo a sus 2 hijos Patricia y TOMMY

Nicolás cuida a Camilo dijo REI entregando a su hijo de 2 años

Rei cuando despertó pregunto por el doctor Nicolasa decir verdad ella dijo Que un año después de que se habían separado las chicas ellos se hicieron amigos y ahora tenían 2 hijos Ray y Camilo.

Yaten cuida a Sammy dijo Mina dándole al niño de 2 años

Yaten y Mina se conocieron en la universidad el mismo año que solamente el estaba en el otro salón un día ellos se tropezaron y se hicieron amigos y después se casaron y tuvieron a Carola y Sammy

Taiki cuida a Seiya dijo dándole al niño de 2 años

Taiki y Amy se conocieron el mismo dia de que Rei la hospitalizaron ese día hablaron mucho y se hicieron novios hasta que hoy en día están casados y tienen a 2 hijos Amy y Seiya

Yaten cuida a Mamoru dijo entregando al niño de 2 años que se parece a su papa mucho

Serena pov

Llegamos al lugar y me dio mucho miedo

Entremos dijo sailor venus con su hija Carola

Cuando entraron vieron un una pantalla a las niñas atadas a una silla

Rini, Kousagi dije preocupada

Fin del pov

Pero cuando iban caminando sailor jupiter cayó en la trampa

Lita grito Serena

Serena sigamos pero a medida que iban caminados iban cayendo en las trampas hasta que solo quedaron Serena

Serena llego a una puerta donde estaban las chicas, Darien y las niñas atadas

Rini, Kousagi, chicas dijo Serena y escucharon un ruido

Era Diamante que tenía una pistola en sus manos

Sailor moon ven conmigo y dejare a tus hijas tranquilas e igual que tus amigas dijo Diamante

Qué pasa si no voy dijo sailor moon

Matare a todos dijo Diamante apuntando a las niñas y a las chicas

Parece que no me queda otra opción dijo Serena

Perdón chicas, Darien, niñas, Rini, Kousagi, Mamoru, Chicos pero tengo que ir porque es la única opción dijo sailor moon llorando y se fue con Diamante pero como las chicas estaban inconscientes las desato y salieron de la casa.

Continuara…

Nota: voy a subir el final por partes, ya se fui mala al poner que ella decidió ir con Diamante pero no se preocupen ella tiene algo pensado en su mente como dije ya es el final pero que pasara los dejo en suspenso y gracias a los que leen .


	12. no me queda otra opción,parte 2

Capitulo 10:no me queda otra opción ,capítulo final parte 2

Serena pov

Cuando me fui con Diamante sentí que el mundo se estaba acabando dejar todo lo que yo mas amaba fue muy triste hasta que subí al auto de Diamante y me saco de ese lugar y me llevo a otra casa abandonada que era muy pero muy abandonada.

Serena baja del auto dijo y no le hice caso y él me tomo en brazos y yo me quede paralizada

Mi adorada Serena otra vez te voy a tener dijo él y yo solo veía el suelo estaba muerta de miedo

Cuando llegamos a una habitación saco 2 pares de esposas de sus bolsillos y me las puso en las manos

Porque me esposas las manos Diamante dije con miedo

Porque te me vas a escapar dijo mirándome

No me escapare dije

y me acostó en la cama y me esposo con la cama

Diamante no vas a hacerlo dije

Y por qué no dijo Diamante y me comenzó a quitarme las botas y me dio miedo

Fin del pov

Papa dijo Rini y salto a donde esta Darien

Donde esta mi mama dijo Kousagi

Una nota dijo Mina

Dice chicas, Darien, niñas perdón pero no tenía otra opción que ir con él era la vida de todas ustedes o morirían, no se preocupen estaré bien confíen en mi

Serena

Vamos a buscarla dijo Mina

En la otra casa abandonada

DIAMANTE déjame dijo Serena

Y porque quieres que te deje SERENA y le arranco el traje de sailor moon

Diamante me estas lastimando dijo ella llorando

En la otra casa abandonada

Amy ya la sabes donde esta pregunto Lita

Si está en la otra casa abandonada cerca del lago dijo y todos entraron al auto y se fueron

En la casa abandonada

Serena estaba dormida porque el pasado se repitió Diamante la volvió Violar

Hay Serena como esta dormida te sacare las esposas y se las saco y se fue

Que paso dijo Serena llorando y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba esposada

Un vestido de color blanco encontró y se lo puso con las botas y Diamante dijo

A dónde vas

Volveré con mis hijas quieras o no

No iras a ninguna parte dijo me agarro del brazo

Diamante sabes perfectamente que no amo a Darien y que te amo a ti dijo y lo beso hasta que termino de besarlo escucho un ruido desde la puerta y se quedo petrificada ahí estaba Darien y la había escuchado.

Darien yo….no término ya que Darien la interrumpió

Si ya lo sé siempre has amado a Diamante dijo enojado

No Darien eso es mentira dijo Diamante la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió

Continuara….

Nota: si ya se soy mala la escena final fue horrible verdad pero tranquilos solo ella estaba mintiendo para salir de esa casa bueno no se pierdan la siguiente parte .


	13. no me queda otra opción,parte 3

Capitulo 10: no me queda otra opción, capítulo final parte 3

Cuando Serena le correspondió lo empujo y le dijo no me vuelvas a besar nunca mas dijo Serena hasta que llego la policía y se lo llevaron

Cuando ellos llegaron a la casa

Darien te puedo explicar lo que paso dijo Serena

No me expliques se que tu siempre has amado a Diamante dijo el muy enfadado

Darien el me volvió a…

Has silencio no quiero hablar contigo dijo el muy molesto y Serena lo único que hizo fue besarlo y después le dijo Darien Diamante me volvió a violar dijo ella llorando y el le dijo y entonces porque lo besaste

Porque estaba pensando en escaparme mientras lo besaba le iba a pegar y salir corriendo y le dije esas palabras para que crea en mi y le pegaba por tonto dijo Serena

Será mejor que descanses es muy tarde dijo y Serena se fue a dormir

Darien pov

ME QUEDE MAS tranquilo cuando me dijo la verdad

Al día siguiente ella Serena, las niñas y yo fuimos a denunciarlo por segunda vez y lo metieron preso por 15 años y estuvimos más tranquilos

Fin del pov

15 años después

Kousagi ven dijo Rini

Que pasa Serena estoy cansada dijo Kousagi

Mira el chico que está ahí es muy guapo dijo Serena –Rini

Es verdad pero más guapo es el de alado dijo Kousagi

Disculpa cuál es tu nombre dijo Rini

Mi nombres es Helios Black y el es mi hermano Armando

Cuantos años tienen dijo Kousagi

Yo tengo 20 años y él 19 años dijo Helios

Kousagi, Rini vengan dijo Serena y ellas se fueron cuando llegaron vallan a la universidad, Mamoru ve a la preparatoria y todos se fueron

Darien hoy sale Diamante de la cárcel dijo Serena

No te preocupes, estarás bien dijo y ella dijo

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 35 años, tengo dos hijas muy traviesas y un hijo muy infantil pero la verdad es que soy muy feliz de tener a mis seres queridos cerca de mí y también tuve que disfrazarme dos veces de sailor scout fui y todavía soy sailor moon Serena y Darien se besaron.

Fin

Nota: ya se acabo si quieren una segunda parte de la historia comenten porque todavía no acaba solo seguiré con la segunda parte si ustedes quieren que la haga, gracias a la personas que comentaron

Goshy

Sandra Marlen

zabitamt1975


End file.
